My Immortal
by JauntyChick
Summary: Okay, this is an angsty one...sorry if it sucks. It's my first attemt at this kind of thing. I lost a bet. Now, basically, Cameron Loves House...someone dies...NO FLAMES! Again, cookies to the first and all reviewers!


_**My Immortal.**_

_**By JauntyChick**_

**_8th August 2006._**

_**1:18am.**_

Alison Cameron gazed out of the window. 'It's snowing,' she thought. What good was snow? It arrived, it looked nice and disappeared, melted through your fingers. Useless. She sat for half an hour, staring, gazing, wondering. Staring – at nothing in particular, gazing out of the window and wondering, whether he would pull through. It had been four hours since the surgery. He had two bullet wounds. One in his abdomen and one in his neck. She only wished Moriarty hadn't fled. She should have thwacked him with House's cane. Instead she just stood there. Useless. Like the snow. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cuddy came over and brought her a glass of water.

"Hey," Lisa Cuddy sat down on the hard, uncomfortable chair. Alison took the glass. She looked into the vessel. 'Another useless thing' she mused.

"Hi. Any sign?" She asked. Her voice full of hope.

"No, not yet." For some reason Cuddy couldn't look Cameron in the eye. There was a particularly interesting spot of dirt on the floor.

"Oh." Cameron sighed. There was a still silence that somehow filled the hospital. People walked past, came and went, but their footsteps were silent.

"He'll make it you know. He's strong." Cuddy said. For the first time in six minutes she stared right into Cameron's eyes. Which were threatening to well up.

"I know." Her voice broke. Cuddy smiled weakly and got up to leave.

"If, you know, if you need anyone. I-" She looked at her feet and then back to Cameron. "I'm here." She turned on her heel.

Cameron settled herself in the chair, and stared out of the window again. 'Snow.' She thought.

Cameron woke with a jump. She looked up and saw Wilson and Cuddy standing there. Wilson had his hands on his hips and Cuddy's make-up was dishevelled.

"What- wha-" Cameron was cut off by Cuddy's tears. She looked at Wilson, who was fixated on the floor.

"Wilson?" Alison's eyes were watering. He looked up. His eyes were watering also. 'No.' Cameron thought. She ran her hands through her hair.

"I…" James Wilson, for once, was speechless. Cuddy took over, wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

"The surgeons…they tried. But," She paused. "I'm sorry, Alison." Lisa covered her face in her hands. She sat down beside Cameron.

"No, no, It can't…you must…no." Cameron cried. "Are you sure?" She managed to say between loud sobs. Wilson nodded. Tears running down his face. Cuddy was inconsolable.

"The doctors tried, Alison, but," She cut him off.

"So what? They didn't…they." Cameron threw her face in her hands. She cried. Solidly. For thirteen minutes. Some time in between, she slid off the chair onto the floor. Wilson escorted Cuddy to her office. He had told Cameron something about being back in five minutes. Not that she cared. She didn't feel like caring anymore.

Alison stopped crying. She looked at her watch, 11:31. She had been moved onto a couch. A comfy couch. Suddenly all thoughts rushed back to her. She stood up.

"House…" She grumbled. Tears started to reform. 'No, room 316.' She remembered. She had to visit him. She just had to.

Room 316 was far away today. Like Cameron herself. Far away. It was three hours since Wilson and Cuddy told her…what she still couldn't, and wouldn't, believe.

Not until she saw…

Alison entered the room. It was dark…still and calm. She saw House's cane. She smirked. Her eyes fixed on the bed. She pulled over a seat.

"Hey," She said, her voice thin and reedy. Almost breaking down, Alison ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was a mess, it hadn't been cleaned or brushed for two days.

"It's not fair. You know. I could have done something. I sat there." A stray tear rolled down her cheek. She swiped it away. She was determined to tell him…

"You know the date…our date. How it didn't go as we," She thought. "As I thought…" Another tear followed. She left it.

"I don't care. But you told me you didn't like me, and-" Tears went flying from here.

"I-" Alison covered her mouth. "I…" It hadn't been this hard before. Two weeks ago she could have told him she…

"L…o….v…e" Loud cries rang through the room. The dark, cold room. "You. I love you." She broke down. She cried, and cried. The tears were unbearable. It took her forty minutes, as the truth started to become implanted in her head. 'He's gone. Gone.' Her thoughts were not helping. 'My immortal. Gone.' Her face was red and blotchy.

"**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years…and you still had all of me._**

_**You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years…and you still had all of me. All of me.**_

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me… I've been alone all along. **_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years…and you still had all of me. All of me."**_

The song stopped. Her tears lingered. She was numb. The funeral was nice. A big enough crowd. Doctor, Surgeons, Parents…and Stacy. Wilson spoke. Amazingly he didn't cry. Cuddy cried. Chase welled up and Foreman, he didn't move. Even though she was in a daze, Alison Cameron heard the music. The tranquil music.

My Immortal.

House.

Her Immortal.


End file.
